


Table Games

by 2kitsune



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Coming In Pants, Exhibitionism, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Swearing, Voyeurism, cumming in pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: As the force bond between Kylo and Rey strengthened, so did their relationship. It grows until they're comfortable in their most intimate moments, Rey going as far as using their force bond in innapropriate moments. How will Kylo deal with Rey's new found confidence, and will he be able to keep what happens underneath the meeting room table to himself?





	Table Games

**Author's Note:**

> lmao the title and summary of this sucks, and I am terribly sorry for that . Also I've inexplicably become a Star Wars fan ... fuck . If you're subscribed to me for BTS fics then I'm sorry, Reylo is my life now . This is set somewhere after TLJ, absolutely one Rey has started opening up to Kylo again - or, you could pretend that him cutting him off didn't happen . Honestly this is gratuitious porn, I just wanted to contribute to the growing collection of inappropriate use of the force in terms of masturbation . Enjoy .

It had been half a year since what happened at the old rebel base, where Kylo had fought an image of Luke, lost Rey and the rebels had ultimately escaped. Since then Hux had doubled his efforts to find the rebels again, and although Kylo knew he should step up his game to find to Rebels too, to right what was wrong, he found himself less enthused. Being in this force bond with Rey for as long as they had, had made mixed feelings and uncertainties flutter in his chest no matter how hard Kylo tried to force them away, to stamp them down, to step up to his new role, he couldn’t help them from lingering.

 

The force bond, of course, took advantage of this and started establishing links between them at odd times – times where Kylo absolutely did not want to talk to someone, or was busy sending out their forces to the outer rims in an effort to double their chances to find the Rebels. It was more Hux who was doing all of this strategic planning, because although Kylo had taken a superior rank, and he would rather die than admit it, General Hux was still a valued member of the Order.

 

A couple of times Rey had caught him in embarrassing situations. Half asleep with his sleep pants low on his hips, hair a mane of dark tangled locks, the broad expanse of his shoulders and chest in full display; while he trained, mask off and hair falling in front of his eyes; the silent moments in the evening where he’s sitting in silence reading; and almost, intimate times at night where his skin felt ten times too small and his eyes were damp with memories; at night when his hand was tucked underneath his waistband, the other arm over his eyes to hide the shame of what he was doing. In those times he quickly yanked his hand out of his pants, arranging the bedsheets to cover his shame or a conveniently placed arm, but still he felt a lingering curl of amusement and sometimes a pang deep in his stomach that wasn’t his. Those, they both ignored.

 

He accidentally caught her in intimate times too. Just as she’s falling asleep, body half naked and warm as she curls up in her bed; sitting quietly in the morning with Finn and Poe, coffee in their hands as they blink away sleep and discuss what they were doing that day; in the evenings in a quiet corner, talking to Rose about loss in hushed tones and wet eyelashes. And, once, just once, where he had accidentally caught her trailing her fingertips down her smooth abdomen, just about to press underneath her waistband, and her shirt hucked up so high that her breasts were almost showing. At that time he concealed himself and forcefully shut the bond, something that neither of them could always do – but thankfully this time the bond listened, and he was left staring up at his own ceiling with desire curling low in his stomach.

 

Once, one that Kylo was still not sure was a moment of weakness or not, Kylo let Rey watch. The familiar feeling of his ears popping, and all the sounds around him fading around, had him starting and almost snatching his fingers away from where they were wrapped around his throbbing cock. But, it was then when he had felt the full bore of desire, want, _need_ from her end and through the force he could suddenly see her – naked and panting on her own bed, fingers slick and wet as they thrust in and out of her. Still, there was that underlying feeling of confusion, and shame, and so Kylo lolled his head back and bit back a moan as he began stroking himself again with renewed vigour – pretending for, embarrassingly enough, her sake that he hadn’t noticed her.

 

This time, however, the link came at the worst time. Kylo was in a meeting making plans on where to search next, and new battle formations for if they did find the rebel base. He was as much as an active participant as he could be, but in these meetings Kylo preferred to sit back and watch and only reply back to General Hux in the same clipped tone Hux offered first. In the second hour of this meeting however, Kylo had inexplicably become bored, frustrated even, as the generals insisted on going over and over the same set of plans, raking it to make sure there were no mistakes. There were none, Kylo had already considered every outcome, but still they insisted and although Kylo could leave if he wanted too under his own jurisdiction, he didn’t want the conversation that General Hux would demand. He could just kill Hux by force choking him, then the conversation wouldn’t have to happen but Kylo came to the conclusion that it would be a waste of his powers.

 

All he gets as warning is his ears popping and the drawling tone of one of the commanders drifting away to nothing. Immediately he’s filled to the brim with pleasure, zinging down his spine and soaring through his bloodstream, the heat of desire hot and licking like fire in his lower stomach. Kylo snaps one hand up to press the side of his hand over his mouth, fingers curling over his cupids bow, and is thankful that he wears such loose clothing and that his lower half is hidden underneath the table least the others in the room see him quickly grow to half- mast.

He watches in his minds- eye as Rey trembles upon her bedsheets, her golden thighs spread apart as one of her hands works down there, the other palming over her exposed breast. The most arousing thing however was that she was making no effort to quieten her moans, so sure of herself that she would not be heard by her fellow ship mates; or, an even better possibility, she was alone somewhere that allowed her to be as loud as she wanted.

 

Any other time this would be a welcome situation. If he knew the bond was open, then she would too, and sometimes if she was being welcoming Kylo would be allowed to watch, or he would allow her to watch. No words were spoken then and instead the two of them would pretend the other wasn’t there, while being all to aware that the other was watching them be lost in their own pleasure, while they got themselves off; cumming simultaneously through the bond the only way they would acknowledge each other before the bond forcefully cut them both out. Right now, however, could not be a worse time for this to happen; and although Kylo would usually welcome this, silently watching through the bond, there was no way he could do this while in a meeting with these other generals and commanders.

 

“Rey,” he says, “I don’t want to do this right now,”

 

It’s almost funny the way Rey jumps, not used to Kylo speaking whenever they did this. She didn’t speak either, normally. Instead the two preferring to keep silent as they watched each other. Rey immediately stills her movements and opens her eyes, quickly finding him, and her legs twitch like she’s going to close them but then doesn’t at the last second. She does, however, cover her breasts as she stares at him but he’s distracted by the way her chest haves underneath the shirt she had just barely covered herself with. He briefly wonders if he’s standing there in her room, if he’s standing at the end of the bed and seeming to be watching her; and the thought does odd things to his stomach.

 

She looks nervous, unsure, uncertain, gaze flicking off to the side before sliding back to him. It’s the first time he’s seen her look anything other determined, headstrong, in command of herself, and it’s odd. There’s red along her cheeks and her legs keep twitching, like she keeps considering covering herself before dismissing the thought only for it to return a second later. In the end she does slide her thighs together, the hand she was using to pleasure herself coming up and already reaching for her bedsheets, the sight of her fingers shining from her wetness only making Kylo’s cock grow harder.

  
“Kylo,” she breathes through the meeting as she pulls the sheet just enough to cover her sex, her fingers playing with the material distractedly, and through the bond he can hear, can feel, just how hard her hearts is beating; how she’s stuck between covering herself completely and pretending like nothing happened, like he wasn’t speaking to her for the first time while she touched herself, or staying and letting this new situation unfold. “I wasn’t –“.

 

Kylo ignores the way his own heart beats a little faster from hearing Rey breathe his name like that, shifting uncomfortably in his chair as he does so due to his half erection, and conveys, “I’m in a meeting.” To make a point he conveys a brief picture of the room ahead of him, just the black mirrored table and the high backed chairs, but its’ enough. He’s not sure if he should dare ask if they could continue this later, and so he keeps his mouth shut as he watches her shift on her bed again and clearly deliberate what she wants to do.

 

In his surprise, however, she bites her inner cheek and offers a mischievous smile as she opens her legs again, he doesn’t miss the way she’s shaking, the way her chest is still heaving underneath the tunic that is half covering her breasts, and slowly slides her hand underneath the sheet and back between her thighs. Kylo can pinpoint the moment her fingers touch her sex again in the way she arches her back, hips flicking up towards the touch, and she only looks away for a second in her pleasure before she’s looking at him again.

 

“Rey,” He warns but she doesn’t listen. “Not now, I’ll get caught.”

 

That was the wrong thing to say. Rey’s smile only widens, albeit her expression still seeming to be somewhere between flight or fight – except in this case less of a fight and more like putting Kylo in an embarrassing sexual situation where he could be caught at any second. He feels a heightened sense of excitement in his chest and knows that it’s her, not him, and although he’d never confess it makes his cock twitch interestedly; and he can feel the pre-cum escaping from the tip of his member, probably creating a wet patch on the front of his pants.

 

“Don’t get caught then,” Rey tells him with a spark in her eye. “Act natural. Well, as natural as you can.”

 

His smart retort dies in his throat as Rey uses her free hand to finally pull the sheet off of her lower half, exposing her sex again and Kylo’s gaze narrows down upon it. He’s never been intimate with a woman, nor a man, and just by the sight of Rey’s flushed outer labia and the slickness he glimpses whenever she passes her finger down to collect it, he can’t help but imagine how hot and tight it must be. It sends a pang of longing through him and his free hand, the one that wasn’t still covering his mouth, lets’ go of the arm of his chair and brings it down to rest over his crotch as conspicuously as he can.

 

 

He briefly looks up from where he’s been boring a hole into the black table to the other men around him, and is glad to find that none of them seem to paying any attention to him, all of their attention instead being on Hux who was explaining the finer detail of an attack strategy based around their dreadnaughts. Quickly he flicks back to Rey once he’s checked his surroundings, to find Rey waiting for him. Before he can utter a word Rey’s smiling a coy smile as she slips one finger inside of herself, moaning and lolling her head back, exposing her long neck, and Kylo can’t look away from how her pussy eagerly accepts finger.

 

Under the table Kylo palms himself, just enough to keep the edge off, and immediately finds that it was probably a bad idea as the pleasure that sings through his body is enough to make him moan and he’s just able to stifle it. Rey hears it, of course she hears it they’re force bonded, and lets her moans fall unbridled from her lips as she pistons that finger in and out of herself – slowly at first but then getting faster and faster. Soon it’s accompanied by another finger, her body once again seeming to accept it easily, leaving Kylo to wonder how often she’s done this before for her body to accept her fingers so easily.

 

“Rey,” it comes out more like a moan then it should and Rey’s grin only widens. “Fuck.”

 

Her grin could definitely be described as shit eating by this point, and she stops fingering herself for a second in favour for pulling her tunic up to expose her breasts. They’re perfect, small and round with pretty rose pink nipples- just big enough to fit Kylo’s palms but nothing more. He watches as they bounce slightly as Rey moves, and Kylo can only imagine how much they’d bounce as he fucked her.

 

“Oh how the mighty have fallen. The great Kylo Ren stunned to silence by a pair of tits.” Rey teases. Normally Kylo would lash out a comment like that, but there’s no malice in Rey’s tone. Besides it was true, he was enraptured by the image of Rey’s breasts.

 

In a moment of weakness, Kylo admits, “They’re great,” and, the realizing how lame that sounded, adds. “They look so soft, I bet I can fit one in each palm.” He flushes, embarrassed at stupid he sounds, and his whole body feels hot as he waits for some sort of rebuttal. Instead Rey just arches her eyebrow, and her smile turns more into a smirk.

 

“Oh?” She asks every bit as confident and headstrong as she usually was. In the next moment her expression softens, and her hands on her body stills as she admits. “I want to see you.”

 

The words are associated with pleasure from Rey’s end, most probably from how she’s imagining how his cock looks and it mixes with his own, the heat in his stomach growing at the thought of being wanted like that, of her wanting to see and getting off, fantasizing, about his cock. He’s nothing special, at least he doesn’t think he is, but every interaction they’ve had Rey had always spent quite some time staring at his crotch. Faintly he wonders if she thinks he’s big.

 

“If you wanted to see so badly then maybe you shouldn’t do this kind of thing while I’m in a meeting.” Kylo thinks back, teasing her now. Rey laughs, but it tapers off into a moan as she starts fingering herself faster, hips twitching up as she follows the pleasure. He receives the full force of it, feeling his entire body heat up, and he’s barely able to supress his own moan as he tightens his grip on himself underneath the table. Embarrassingly enough he doesn’t think he’s going to be able to last if Rey keeps talking like that, if the force bond keeps sharing her pleasure and melding it with his own.

 

“Maybe you should ditch the meeting then,” Rey shoots back, somehow managing to keep pace while she’s speaking to him. “Give me the front row show.”

 

Despite seeing each other before the thought of seeing her so open, so unbridled, so lost in her own pleasure as he is in his own, is more than Kylo can handle. It doesn’t help that Rey chooses that moment to sink another finger inside of herself, moaning as she pushes in, in, _in_ until it’s fully inside of her and she lets out such a loud moan. Kylo watches, palming himself through his pants harder under the table, as she slowly pulls them back out and then pushes them back in- and she must have hit that pleasurable spot inside of because suddenly her entire back arches, positively whining at her sudden pleasure, and it’s too much, too _fucking_ much. Stars blinked behind Kylo’s eyelids as he blinks, and unbridled pleasure fans throughout his body in waves, the fire in his stomach turning to lava. He’s going to cum and he’s hardly even ever touched himself, he’s going to cum from second hand pleasure; and that thought alone shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does.

 

“Fuck Rey-“

 

“Kylo!”

 

Kylo’s hands fly away from himself as he looks up, and his blood turns to ice in his veins when he sees that everyone is looking at him. He pants slightly and reaches up to push his hair out of his face, using the brief moment where his hands pass over his face to hide how Rey moaning in the back of his head makes his cheeks briefly tinge red. His gaze flicks to the door and then back to the others who were all watching him, and then to Hux who had his eyebrows raised – like he was silently asking what the hell Kylo was doing.

 

“Bathroom.” Kylo says, wincing at how shaky his voice sounds. Hurriedly standing Kylo ignores the weird looks he gets, ignores how Hux opens his mouth to call after him as he purposely walks towards the door and escapes the room. As soon as he’s out the door he’s Kylo heads as quickly as he can for his room, walking as fast as he can without actually running. On the way he has to go up to the top levels in the elevator, and as soon as the doors close behind him he’s leaning against the wall and openly palming himself through his pants, feeling the wet patch on his palm.

 

“Ben,” Rey’s voice echoes through the bond, and he gets a brief flash of her hips arching off of the bed. “I’m close. Hurry.”

 

Kylo groans openly, unabashedly, as he unzips his pants and slips a hand instead to touch himself over his underwear. At the image of Rey’s entire body arching off of the bed, her three fingers pistoning instead of herself hard and fast, he’s ready to get his cock out and touching himself in the elevator, cumming to completion against the white fluorescents. Just then the door opens, like he was being told to wait till he was in the privacy of his room, and he straightens and hurries down the corridor. He’s so close, so close, and he conveys this to Rey, conveys her to wait just a little bit longer.

 

“Please.”

 

He hurries down the corridor, going as fast as he can even with his achingly hard member. Finally his door is in sight and his hand fumbles on the keypad in his haste to get inside, having to slap his hand down a second time to be let inside. As soon as he’s in and the door shut behind him he’s leaning back against the doors, sinking down till he sitting, and unzips his pants right there; not bothering to pulls his pants off, and instead just pulling his cock. Kylo groans, breathing hitching, when his palm meets the heated flesh of his cock, and his head joins his back as it lolls back too.

 

“You’re so big,” Rey whispers through the force bond. “I can’t count how many times I’ve thought about it inside of me, Ben.” In his minds eye he sees her fantasy of him fucking her, Rey on her back with her legs up on his shoulders as he pulls back and thrusts forwards, pounding in and out of her while she sobs and begs for more, before suddenly being shut up as he uses the force to choke her.

 

“Rey,” Kylo’s hand speeds up even further, the sound of flesh meeting flesh obscure as it reverberates around his room. “Fuck, I want to fuck you too. I’m close.” He lets free his own fantasies, letting Rey see them for the first time; it’s mostly her bent over in the shower, face pressed into the wall with her ass poked out so nicely. He takes her likes that, pushing into her tight, burning heat before fucking her from behind, one hand creating bruises in the shapes of his fingers on her hips and the other hand pulling at her hair, forcing her to tip her head back.

 

Kylo’s hand speeds up, as does Rey’s hand, and his pleasure grows and grows and grows. The lava in his abdomen licks up the sides of his stomach, flushing throughout his entire body, and the pleasure starts drawing back from the very ends of his limbs to his crotch, growing and growing and _growing_ in pressure. With Rey’s includes pleasure it’s ten times stronger, almost enough that’s he’s unable to continue, almost unable to keep chasing his own orgasm, his vision turning to white every time he blinks.

  
“Together,” Rey’s voice echoes through his head. “Ben, please, please.”

 

Kylo gets closer and closer, drawing up and up to the precipe, before crashing over the edge with a loud yell of, “Rey!” through his bond he hears Rey yell out, “Ben!”, but it’s hard to pay attention as his entire body convulses, galaxies exploding from behind his eyes as he paints the front of his robes in long white stripes, some of it hitting his chin. He can feel Rey’s orgasm too, feel the wetness between her thighs, feel her pleasure as she collapses back against her own bed, hips convulsing and arching like his own are. It feels like months, years, centuries before he starts coming down from his orgasm, shaking and twitching and oversensitive even from the faintest brush of his fingers against his cock, his chest heaving and his hair sticking to his forehead and covering his dark eyes.

 

As they’re both coming to their senses all Kylo feels satiated, satisfied, and he’s met with the same feelings from Rey. He can see her laying on her bed, completely uncaring about still being completely uncovered, not seeming to care as Kylo’s gaze slides over her sweaty, golden, body. She’s beautiful, he thinks, and he knows she hears her from the gentle smile that spreads over her face.

 

“Thank you.” Rey projects, opening her eyes to look at him properly once more, offering him a tired out smile as she reaches for her bedsheets.

 

Kylo projects back, “You’re welcome,” albiet stiffly, because he’s not sure why she’s thanking him. A thought occurs to him and he opens his mouth, speaking aloud, “Rey I –“

 

 

 

But she’s gone. The force bond had closed somewhere between him drawing breath to speak again, leaving him empty and alone in his dark room, not knowing when it’ll open again. For a brief second Kylo just stares at his room, the words that he had wanted to say to her still on his tongue, before sighing and dropping his head, feeling his heart drop in his chest. The sudden absence of Rey made him feel suddenly alone, even with the fact that the bond had opened when he hadn’t wanted it too, and he bites back those intrusive feelings as they bubble up his throat and threaten to escape his mouth in the form of yelling or screaming.

 

Instead he stands, pulling off his dark jacket and turning his nose up at the cum splattered all over the front of it before dropping on the ground. On the way to his bathroom he sheds the rest of his clothes, leaving a trail of clothing leading right up to his bathroom door. He doesn’t need a shower, but he takes one, standing under the hot water and watching the water swirl down the drain. He takes himself in hand once more while in there, never mind that he’s oversensitive, enough so that it hurts – he likes the pain – and wonders briefly if Rey felt that too once his seed was washed down the drain.

 

The thought puts a small smile on his lips as he exits the bathroom in a towel, taking some time to himself by sitting and thinking on his bed. He had come to the realization that he maybe he liked these moments he had with Rey, but what had just happened confirmed that and – surprisingly – he looked forwards to the next time it happened. Maybe then he’d be able to voice the words that had died on his tongue, and maybe even get closer to his one true objective; getting her to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! please COMMENT and KUDOS if you'd like . This is my first Star Wars related fic ever, but there's definitely going to be more . Thank you once again . 
> 
> A/n; As much as I sincerely appreciate comments, and I definitely do not want them to stop, please refrain from leaving comments where asking if I’m going to make this a chaptered story or write more for this verse is included . I’m a one shot writer, and although I can promise I will definitely write MORE reylo, it will be more one shots and not in this specific verse . Of course all other comments are EXTREMELY appreciated and I sincerely look forwards to recieving them ! Thank you so much !
> 
> Tumblr: https://2kitsuneao3.tumblr.com/


End file.
